


I like your shirt

by longituddeonda



Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [5]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Super Bowl Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longituddeonda/pseuds/longituddeonda
Summary: @huliabitch on tumblr requested the prompt, “are you flirting with me?” “you finally noticed?”
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader
Series: 1k tumblr follower drabble and ficlet event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699279
Kudos: 44





	I like your shirt

“I like your shirt,” someone says.

You look up and Frankie is standing across the kitchen island, his paper plate piled up with chips and chicken wings, a little sandwich, a couple different cups of dips, and two sticks of celery haphazardly tossed on. You looked down at your shirt, an old striped top that you had thrown on last minute when your college friend, Pope, had offered for you to come to his Super Bowl Party.

You aren’t really a football kind of person. You don’t mind the occasional game in the background, but a whole event dedicated to the game? Not your thing. But ever since you lost your job, Pope had been trying to get you out of the house and socializing, because he knew there was no way you were going to do that without a little bit of encouragement. And if you were being honest, it feels good to get out of the house, and the crowd this afternoon is nice. Mostly other college friends plus some guys Pope met in the military that you kept seeing. Frankie is one of the nicer of those guys.

You look back up at him. He’s staring at you expectantly and you wonder exactly what sort of response he wants. Your shirt is nothing to be admired, and this isn’t the first time Frankie’s said something like this; nice but out of place. It dawns on you.

“Are you flirting with me?” You whisper-yell across the island, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration. You glance around, thankful the two of you are the only ones in the kitchen, the rest of the party in the living room for the kickoff.

“You finally noticed?” he says, smiling.

“Finally noticed? None of what you’ve been doing has been obvious at all.”

“None of it?” he asks, face falling.

You feel a bit bad about it but someone had to break it to him. If he called that flirting, it needed work. “Sorry, Frankie.”

“It’s fine,” he says, “At least you noticed now?”

You chuckle, shaking your head in disbelief. “Yeah. I did notice now.”

“And?”

“And what?” you ask. “What’s your offer?”

“A date? This week?”

You can’t help but grin. He’s so bad it’s actually funny, but it’s also kind of cute. And it’s not like you haven’t noticed Frankie before. He’s shy but sensible. And it helps that he’s pretty hot.

“And maybe to sweeten the deal,” he continues, “I can offer some rousing conversation so that you’re not stuck watching the game this afternoon?”

You bite your lip through the smile before you realize what you’re doing. “I’d like that, Frankie.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you say, giggling. “And maybe, next time, don’t take your flirting tips from a Wikihow article or whatever it is you’re using?”

“…it did work on you,” he says.

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you actually used a Wikihow article?!” Your eyes widen.

“I might have.”


End file.
